Hal Esposito
Hal Esposito is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Greasers at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Leonard Spinelli. Character Description Hal is overweight, with brown slicked-back hair, and blue eyes, and a cigarette behind his right ear like Ricky. He wears a brown leather jacket, which appears a few sizes too small for him, over a dark blue vest and white shirt. He also wears light brown slacks, with brown leather boots. In the winter he adds brown gloves. He wears a dark blue shirt with brown shorts during gym class. Unlike the other overweight students in the school, Hal doesn't walk or run slowly. Characteristics Hal is not concerned about his weight, and uses it to his advantage during fights, threatening to sit on his opponents. He also makes comments about his opponents based on their weight. Hal is physically attracted to women his own size; he has a crush on Edna the lunch lady, but also considers Eunice attractive. Conversely he refers to Lola as an "emaciated little twig". He enjoys eating, especially cheeseburgers, but he also speculates on how human would taste. He even admits that he eats to "mask emotional pain". Hal can on occasion be heard to say, "Sometimes at night I look in the mirror, pinch my gut and cry myself to sleep." While this could be a joke, various other lines of his dialogue suggest that he is insecure about his weight. He claims to weigh 300lbs, but this may be an exaggeration. Role in game Hal appears with the Greasers in several missions. He is first seen loitering against the cafeteria lunch case with Johnny and Ricky in the This Is Your School mission. He has no major part in the game, but a few incidental cutscene lines in some Chapter 3 missions. He is seen with Lefty saying how he's gonna knock Jimmy's teeth out in Tagging, and he comes out in Greaser Challenge where him and Lucky are complaining nothing is on. During Wrong Part of Town, Hal is the one who spotted Jimmy, Algie and Chad trying to escape from New Coventry. His last speaking line in a cutscene is when Jimmy has just beaten all the Greasers save Johnny Vincent. Despite the fact that Hal was not present at the fight, Jimmy grabs Hal by the collar and insists that Hal say he is in charge, which Hal does. Shortly afterward Jimmy is punched out by Johnny. Lines of dialogue found in the game data files indicate that Hal at one point had a large role in the mission Bait. In the deleted dialogue lines he warns the Preppies to stay away from the Greasers' girls, and gives directions to other Greasers on how to attack the Preppies. Hal plays on the Greasers dodgeball team and helps vandalize the Girls' Dorm during the school-wide riot. Trivia *In Bully, Hal occasionally says "After Russell's done hitting you, I'm gonna sit on you." He also says "After I'm done hitting you I'm gonna sit on you." It's possible that Hal was originally intended to be one of the Bullies, in fact, he doesn't talk about bikes and racing like the other Greasers. The line about Russell was removed from Scholarship Edition, and possibly from later produced copies of Bully as well. Esposito, Hal Esposito, Hal Esposito, Hal